


Of Love and Science

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Student/Teacher AU, student!lena, teacher!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: High school AU with senior year Lena Luthor and biology teacher Kara Danvers. There will be cuteness, and fluff. There will be angst and humor. There will be so many things and I am so bad at summaries. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Lena shouldered her book bag as she closed her car door with her hip. She thumbed the lock button on her keys distractedly as she typed out a text to her best friend. Her keys were thrown into her bag as she made her way towards the front of the building and entered with the rest of the students.

“Lee, there is no reason for your book bag to be this heavy on the first day of school,” Came a familiar voice and Lena looked up from her phone to see the person she’d been texting.

“Lucy, you know I had summer work and I have university classes after school on Mondays and Wednesdays,” She said as she pocketed her phone.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a genius. Aren’t we all,” She joked as she rolled her eyes playfully. Lena shook her head and stepped into the line with Lucy for those students with last names that begin with the letters K through M.

Lena just smiled and looked at her best friend, “How’s the training going with your dad?” She asked as they moved up in line. Lucy’s face broke out in a smile.

“It’s going so great. He’s so damn happy all the time. I think it upset him more than he let on when Lois decided on journalism instead of the military like he thought she would,” She grinned, “Plus he keeps buying me guns and I’m not going to be the one to complain,” Lena rolled her eyes in response and stepped up to the table now.

“Miss Luthor,” Came the barely hummed greeting by the woman she knew would be teaching her history class this year. She really hated the way the woman spoke. It was hardly ever more than a whisper and so hard to take notes on.

“Mrs. Powers,” Lena said back and forced a smile. She thanked the woman after being handed her schedule and stepped out of line to wait for Lucy while she glanced it over.

“What do you have first?” Lucy asked as she stepped to her side.

“AP Calculus.”

“Why do you sound so excited for that? Ugh, dork.”

0~0~0

Lena closed her locker door and made sure the lock was spun a few times to ensure her things were safe before heading to her third period class. She had AP Biology next and she was excited at the prospects of the new teacher. The old teacher had hated her. Well, had hated her name. Lex hadn’t made his job easy while he was in high school with all of his experiments and the constant need to correct anyone and everyone.

The brunette slipped into the classroom and snagged a seat at the back of the room. The less attention brought to a Luthor in science classroom, the better. Slowly, students started to trickle in. The bell rang and they all glanced around when the teacher had yet to show up. 

Finally, a frazzled blonde shuffled quickly into the room holding a few different manila folders in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, “Sorry!” She said brightly as she sat everything on the table in front of her board, “I pulled an all nighter and definitely needed the caffeine!” She shrugged and earned a few laughs, “My name is Kara Danvers, yes, your chemistry teacher is my pain in the ass older sister,” She dead panned and earned a few more laughs, “And I will be your biology teacher. Let’s get started, yeah?”

Lena stared and realized she’d been chewing at her bottom lip. Shit. She’s cute.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you seen the baby Danvers?” Lucy asked as she sat down with her lunch across from Lena.

“What?” Lena asked distractedly as she wrote rapidly in her notebook.

“The new biology teacher?” Lucy tried again and Lena finally looked up at her, “Baby Danvers?” She asked and Lena just nodded, “She’s cute,” Lucy said with a smirk and Lena rolled her eyes, “You know? Totes your type,” She said with a nod and Lena just looked at her.

“I don’t have a type,” She said before looking back down at her math work that was due this afternoon for her college statistics class.

“Oh, Lena. Poor, poor, blind Lena,” Lucy said wistfully, “You have a type.”

“Then please enlighten me,” Lena drawled softly as she continued to write.

“Blonde,” Lucy said and Lena rolled her eyes, “Perky, smart,” Lena interrupted her.

“Why would I want someone who isn’t smart? Like who wants to date anyone who can’t even make minute rice?” She asked and Lucy snorted and shrugged, “Whatever. Continue.”

“Scientifically nerdy,” Lucy said with a giggle and Lena just shook her head, “Tall and athletic. Kara used to play soccer here you know?” Lena shook her head at the question, “She was also on the cross country team,” Lucy said with an eyebrow wiggle and Lena sighed in her direction and lifted an eyebrow, “You also have a thing for glasses. I haven’t quite figured out where that one stemmed from though,” Lucy thought for a moment, “You don’t have a librarian kink or anything do you?”

Lena blushed and shook her head, “I most certainly do not have a librarian kink,” She tried valiantly to focus on her work but it was no use.

“But she’s totally your type,” Lucy said with a self-satisfied nod.

“Even if that were true, which it’s not,” Lena said definitively, “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because, you should totally smash, babe,” Lucy said and Lena really did blush then.

“Lucy!”

0~0~0

Lena made it home late that night after her class on the local college campus. She entered the house quietly to make sure she didn’t alert her mother of her presence. Lillian had always despised her daughter. She would have said she hated her but Lex insisted that their mother didn’t hate her. She’d just rolled her eyes and nodded each time he’d told her that.

The raven haired teen made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and the sandwich she knew her favorite house staff member, Mary, always put in the back of the refrigerator for her before she left for the night. Mary had been her saving grace as a child. The one she ran to when she needed anything, too afraid to go to Lillian and Lionel was hardly ever home before he passed.

She was halfway up the stairs when the lights clicked on. She sighed and spun to find Lillian stood at the bottom of the stair case with her hands on her hips looking up at her disapprovingly, “Where have you been?”

“Class,” Lena supplied softly and jiggled her book bag where it was still hanging on her back for emphasis, “I’m taking that stats class on Mondays and Wednesdays,” She reminded her mother and Lillian’s face retained its same stoic passiveness. 

“You know you have an eight o’clock curfew,” Lillian sneered as she slowly ascended the stairs. Lena nodded and opened her mouth, “Don’t interrupt me, girl,” She snapped her mouth closed then and cast her eyes downwards. Lillian held her hands out and Lena took a breath and placed her dinner in them before meeting the cold eyes before her. She turned to continue to her room before hearing a throat being cleared behind her, “Excuse me?”

“Goodnight, mother.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks in, and Lena had gotten into the swing of the new school year. She was excelling at everything to no surprise. Her classes were going well both in her high school and the few she was taking on the campus.

The teen pocketed her cell phone before pulling another from her book bag and pulling up her text chat with her best friend, “I still don’t understand why you have two phones,” Came a voice from beside her and she clicked the device off, now not needing it since Lucy was there with her.

“Because Lillian monitors literally everything I do. You know this,” Lena mumbled as they made their way inside the school.

“Doesn’t she get suspicious when she gets the bill every month and there’s nothing coming from or going to that phone?” Lucy asked with a point towards the device Lena had put in her pocket.

“No, I’m not completely stupid, Luce. I send a few texts a day from it. Check a few emails. Do a few random internet searches,” She shrugged, “I just need some privacy. Plus, I work a job she knows nothing about so that I can do the things she would never allow.”

“Fair enough I guess,” Lucy shrugged, “How are things going with the Baby Danvers?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and Lena rolled her eyes.

“If by things you mean how is class going, then things are going just great, Lucy,” Lena deadpanned as she stopped at her locker and opened it up. She placed her extra phone, and a few books into it before closing it again, “I still don’t understand why you’re hung up on this? I’ve literally never spoken more than ‘here’ to her when she calls roll. There’s nothing going on or to be going on.”

“I dunno,” Lucy shrugged and then they heard the bell ring signaling they should get to class, “See ya later, babe!”

0~0~0

“Lena?” Lena glanced up from her notes to see Miss Danvers looking at her expectantly. Shit. She hadn’t really been paying attention. She slid her eyes from Kara to the equation on the board and mentally calculated it before giving an answer, “6CO2 plus 6H2O plus 36ATP?” She said with a shrug and the blonde at the front of the room smirked and nodded.

“Yes, Lena. That would be the answer to the equation that you all are supposed to do tonight for extra credit,” She said and Lena could hear the amusement in her voice and made a face of apology, “I was actually asking if you would mind staying after class for a moment but you seemed engrossed in whatever it is that you’re currently doing?”

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry,” Lena nodded and Kara just grinned and went back to what she was doing. Lena paid attention for the rest of the class and then took her time gathering her things and letting the other students leave before she stood and made her way towards her teacher’s desk, “You wanted to see me?” She asked quietly and bright blue eyes looked up and met curious green ones.

“Yes,” Kara said and suddenly all Lena could picture was an excited puppy, “I was thinking of forming a student science team and I was wondering if you and your beyond brilliant mind would like to be a part of it?” Kara asked and Lena blushed brightly and looked down at her hands that were currently tangled in front of her.

“Umm, yeah, of course,” Lena mumbled, “I’m taking a stats and a chem class at NU though after school on Mondays and Wednesdays so if meetings weren’t then, that’d be great?” Lena said softly and Kara beamed at her.

“Of course. I’ll let you know more details when I have them,” Kara said and Lena smiled softly at her and thanked her quietly before leaving the room. She made her way to her locker and opened it before letting out a breath.

“Oh no.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, found Lena in the library reading from a textbook during what was supposed to be her seventh, and final, period of the day. She’d been taking an extra English after skirting the system and getting them to allow her to sign up for another core class rather than an elective she really couldn’t care less about. That was until the English teacher decided Lena wouldn’t benefit from the class and had apparently let her counselor know. So Lena had been made to sign up for ‘study hall’ or take an art class. She hated art.

Study hall apparently meant that she had to spend almost an hour and a half a day in the library. She didn’t really mind, but she could tell she wasn’t going to want to do this all year. It was quiet, she liked quiet, but this was too quiet all the time. She was ahead in all of her classes and her homework was finished for the next two weeks. She honestly had nothing to do.

The raven haired beauty sat back and threw her head back as she let out a loud sigh, “Chemical equations suddenly not holding your attention, Miss Luthor?” Came an amused voice and Lena snapped her head back up and looked to her left to find Miss Danvers there with a smirk on her face.

“Umm,” Lena shrugged, “I mean, they’re pretty basic equations and I’ve been staring at them for thirty minutes now?” She bit at her bottom lip and Kara made her way towards the table she was at and looked down at the textbook. She let out a small laugh and glanced at Lena who was looking at her curiously.

“Not many people would refer to those as basic, but okay,” Kara shrugged, “What are you doing in here anyway? Do you not have class?”

Lena rolled her eyes as she sat up straight in her chair and Kara raised an eyebrow at her, “Oh, sorry. That was absolutely not directed at you,” She rushed to apologize but the woman’s smile didn’t falter and she just waved her off, “And to answer your question, the school won’t let me take anymore core classes because I’m technically over the class limit and I refuse to take that art class they keep trying to stick me in. So study hall it is,” Lena mumbled and used air quotes around study hall.

“And you’re expected to sit in here by yourself every day?” Kara asked now somewhat disgusted. Lena just nodded, “Then, I’m going to need you to come with me,” Kara said and then spun on her heel and started walking away from Lena.

“Wait, what?” Lena asked dumbfounded. 

Kara looked over her shoulder and paused for a moment, “It can’t be worse than basic chemical equations can it? Just follow me,” Lena stared at her for a moment before shaking her head and shoving her things back into her bag. She chased after the woman and caught up to her in the hallway, “How familiar are you with the science lab?”

“Decently familiar,” Lena said hesitantly and Kara beamed at her.

“Great. I have freshman dissections tomorrow and I would love some help finding everything. Who was the last bio teacher anyway? The lab storage is a mess.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t the most organized person,” Lena mumbled, “I thought you went to school here. Do you not know who it was?” She asked and then blushed when Kara looked at her with a small grin.

“I only took biology freshman year, refused to take AP biology because I was convinced that I hated science,” Kara rolled her eyes at herself and stopped at the science lab to pull out her keys, “And the teacher I had left the year after I took it. It would have been someone else after that and I never met the guy,” She shrugged and flipped the lights on in the room.

“Oh,” Lena said softly and dropped her bag near the door before following the woman through the lab, “So, what’s the first dissection? Worms?” Lena asked as she watched the woman dig through things looking for something.

“You would be correct. I haven’t had any luck finding them yet though,” She huffed. Lena bit her lip and pulled out a drawer on a large cabinet beside the woman. She looked up at her and gestured before the blonde was sighing, “Alright, and would you happen to know where that man kept the scalpels?” Lena nodded and pointed towards a door behind the woman, “How do you know?”

“He hated labs. I set all of them up for him?” She said with a shrug. Miss Danvers looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, “I tested out of his class on the first day of school when he gave us the test to see where we all were. You know, the one you’re supposed to give at the beginning of the year and then again at the end of the year to prove that you’ve taught something?” Kara nodded, “Well, I sort of aced it freshman year and he was going to have me placed in a music class or something but I all but begged him not to. I spent most of his class period in here every day,” She shrugged, “It worked out for the both of us I guess. I wasn’t bored out of my mind in a class I didn’t need, and he didn’t have to do his own labs,” She looked around, “Although, his system of organization has just gone downhill since then.”

Kara stared at her for a moment before just chuckling and nodding with a smile, “Okay, oh genius one, you want to help me out then?”


	5. Chapter 5

Lena found herself staring out of the window next to her seat while Miss Danvers talked at the front of the room. The woman wasn’t really boring her, she’d just heard this information many times before and didn’t really need to hear it again. She’d started class off trying to at least act like she was paying attention to her teacher but had given up after the woman had had to explain the difference between ATP and ADP multiple times.

Lena looked up when she realized the room had gone silent. She caught playful blue eyes from over a computer and slid her own to the side to see a few problems that the woman had apparently put up along with a timer that currently had only a minute left on it. Lena sighed, dug out a sheet of paper, and finished the three problems with five seconds to spare. She then glanced back up to see a smirk now accompanying those eyes that seemed to captivate her so easily.

The timer sounded to a chorus of groans and disappointed sounds. Papers were passed forward and handed in to Miss Danvers. She reminded everyone of the reading as the bell rang. Lena gathered her things up and stood, “You could at least humor me and pretend that you’re learning something, Miss Luthor,” Came a playful tone and green eyes snapped to blue. Kara was smirking once again and Lena shrugged with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry, it’s really not you. It just doesn’t take me three times of hearing that ATP has three phosphate groups and ADP has two for it to sink in,” Lena said softly and earned a small smile, “Plus I sort of already passed two of my college biology classes and, no offense, but AP biology has nothing on them,” She continued.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that,” Kara sighed out, “Sometimes I get tired of hearing about the difference between ATP and ADP too, Miss Luthor,” She said teasingly. Lena gave a small grin and looked to her feet.

Lena opened her mouth to say something and then cursed under her breath when the bell rang signaling she was late for class, “Dammit,” She mumbled and shook her head.

“Seems you might be a tad late there,” Kara said playfully and beckoned Lena to follow her as she headed for the door.

“I guess I assumed that your students coming in the door would remind me to leave,” Lena grimaced, “Where are they anyway?”

“Meeting me in the lab for their dissection,” Kara reminded and Lena nodded, “So, which class am I walking you to?” She asked and Lena looked up at her quickly.

“You don’t have to. I can handle the lunch detention for being late. It’s not a big deal,” Lena said quickly and Kara just shook her head, “Chemistry?” Lena said with a smile that was pulled to the sides like a face of regret. Kara just laughed and nodded, “Thank you so much,” Lena said genuinely as she walked next to the blonde.

“It’s not a problem. I was distracting you after all,” Kara said teasingly and Lena blushed and looked downwards. She wasn’t kidding about that distraction, “Plus I don’t get the chance to tease my sister nearly enough while we’re here,” Kara said with a grin and Lena laughed softly, “And before I let you enter her dungeon,” Kara said and Lena breathed out a laugh, “Would you pretty please help me in the lab again today? If you’re not busy with your basic equations that is?” Kara said with a teasing tone and Lena nodded.

“Of course,” She said and stopped in front of the door clearly marked with ‘Dr. Danvers’ on it. She watched Kara’s smirk fall back into place as she opened the door and stepped in.

“Get out,” Came the nearly instantaneous reply from the teacher at the front of the room.

“Oh, but Alex,” Kara whined, “I just missed you soooo much,” She earned a few giggles from the rest of the class as Lena made her way to her seat and plopped down beside Lucy who was just grinning at her with a raised eyebrow. Lena rolled her eyes in her friend’s direction and shook her head.

“Don’t you have a class to be teaching or something?” Alex dead panned and Kara opened her mouth to bite back another retort before her face suddenly looked stricken.

“I left freshmen in the lab with scalpels and dead worms!” She said in alarm as she ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena made her way into the biology lab at the start of her study hall periods. It was empty so she took a seat to wait for her teacher. She dug her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her email while she waited.

Minutes later, footsteps made their way into the room and she looked up at a quite intense looking Kara Danvers, “Are you okay?” She asked hesitantly and the woman just nodded.

“Yeah,” She shook her head like she was trying to clear her mind, “One of my freshman apparently took a few dissected worms with him this morning after class instead of disposing of them properly,” Lena made a face in response, “And he just pulled it out in the middle of math class and to say that Mr. P is upset is a large understatement,” Kara said as she leaned on the table across from Lena and ran a hand through her hair.

Lena watched entranced and hung on the woman’s every word, “Other than that,” She tried, “Did the rest of the dissection go well?” 

The teacher before her sighed heavily, “As well as can be expected for a bunch of thirteen year olds’ first dissection I suppose.”

“So you’re really looking forward to the frogs then, right?” Lena asked sarcastically and Kara looked at her with a playful glare, “Because I’m really looking forward to hearing about it,” She laughed out. And watched the woman finally break her glare and laugh too.

“I’m worried to be completely honest. One kid cut his finger today, nothing bad but I had to fill out a report. Another refused to wear her safety goggles. Then there was the one who started crying when I got them out and he realized that at some point all of these animals had been alive I guess,” Kara shrugged and rubbed at her eyes under her glasses.

Lena giggled and then clamped a hand over her mouth when the blonde looked at her sharply, “What’s so funny, Miss Luthor?”

“Come on,” Lena said, “That all sounds pretty hilarious,” She responded and raised an eyebrow.

The blonde across from her stared at her stoically for a moment before losing her resolve and laughing as well, “I guess so,” She shrugged and grinned at Lena and the brunette’s heart skipped a beat.

“So,” Lena started, “What exactly needs to be done in here?” She asked as she looked around the lab.

“The frog dissections are a week from today. I need to clean and find everything that I need for that one. You are most definitely not expected to stay and help me but I would love it if you don’t mind?” Kara said and Lena wouldn’t have been able to deny the adorable look on her face even if she’d wanted to.

“Of course,” She said with a nod, “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

0~0~0

Lena made her way home dreading her weekend alone with her mother. She unlocked the front door and placed her keys in their designated spot. She then made her way through the dark home with furrowed eyebrows.

Mary was still in the kitchen when Lena finally located a light that was still on in the home, “Miss Lena,” The woman greeted and Lena grinned at her before shooting her a look, “I apologize, I’m still in Lillian mode. Lena,” She corrected and the girl smiled brightly at her.

“Speaking of, where is she?” Lena asked the woman curiously.

“She received a call early this afternoon and informed me that she would be back in town on Monday and that I should let you know,” Mary said and Lena’s smile only grew, “So I suppose it’s just you and me for the weekend,” Mary was usually the only house staff member who worked on the weekend.

“Mary,” Lena said as she shook her head and opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, “Go home and be with your kids for the weekend. I won’t tell mother,” Lena insisted.

“Lena, I’m not leaving you in this house by yourself,” Mary protested and Lena just raised an eyebrow.

“I have Albert,” Lena pointed out and Mary sighed.

“Your lizard is hardly a guard dog,” The woman said with a pointed look.

“Mary, I’m eighteen, I can manage a few meals on my own. Please go spend time with your kids before they’re my age and you’re regretting not seeing them enough because of my mother,” She said with an insistent nod.

The woman stared at her for a moment and Lena just nodded again, “You’re sure?”

“Positive. If mother calls to speak to you, I’ll tell her you’re elbow deep in some dish. I’ve got this,” Mary finally sighed in response and hugged Lena tightly. The girl always found this a little awkward being that no one ever really showed her affection besides Mary.

“You call me if you need anything,” She said softly and Lena nodded and watched her leave. She locked the door after she left and set the alarm system before flipping the television in the living room on to Kitchen Nightmares and propping up on the couch like she wouldn’t dare to do if her mother was home.

“This should be a good weekend.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lena woke up with her torso on the couch, one leg thrown over the back of it, one arm on the floor, and with her hair all in her face. Her phone buzzed again letting her know what it was that had woken her in the first place and she slowly sat up to locate it.

She finally found it under the book she’d been reading at some point the night before and unlocked it after seeing that she had a new message from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey! I totally forgot to thank you for helping me and I hope you don’t think me texting you is too weird. So thanks!

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and her phone buzzed in her hand again.

Unknown: This is Miss Danvers, btw

The brunette’s eyes widened.

Unknown: Kara.

Lena smirked softly and watched the little dots pop up once again.

Miss Danvers: I also promise I’m not a creep, all of you put your numbers on the info sheet I gave out at the beginning of the year. I just looked through them to find yours because I felt awful about not thanking you.

She attached a pouting emoji and Lena swooned right there on the spot.

Lena: Don’t worry about it, Miss Danvers. It was my pleasure and if it gets me out of the library a few times a week, I won’t be complaining.

She sent the text, thumbed her screen off, and stood to stretch out her muscles after sleeping in such a weird position all night. Her phone buzzed again and she brought it back up to look at it.

Miss Danvers: Please, you don’t have to call me Miss Danvers when we’re not in class. Kara is fine.

Lena smiled brightly then and half tripped over her feet as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Miss Danvers: And you are always welcome in my classroom when you don’t want to be in the library. You don’t have to wait for me to invite you. I get bored by myself anyway.

She attached a laughing face and Lena smiled even wider. Spending time with her bubbly blonde teacher was quickly becoming one of her favorite things.

Lena: Thank you so much! I’m starting to think that librarian hates me.

Miss Danvers: I’m sure she doesn’t. I think it’d be pretty hard to hate you.

Her heart skipped a whole beat. She stopped cold in the middle of her kitchen, smile firmly in place, and stared wide eyed at her phone. It was just her being nice. It was nothing. She needed to calm down.

Miss Danvers: You’re too sweet and kind for anyone to ever hate, darling.

Lena bit her lip and stared at her phone. ‘Darling’. She shook her head. It didn’t mean anything. Teachers did that all the time. It didn’t mean anything she told herself.

Lena: That means a lot. Thanks, Miss Danvers.

Miss Danvers: What’d I say about that?

Lena: Sorry

Lena: Thanks, Kara? 

She sent it with a wide eyed unsure emoji and received a laughing one in response.

Miss Danvers: Better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm, I finally wrote something? I don't even know what to say at this point. I've been working on school and then I was just working at least 60 hours a week since school let out. This is the first week I've had more than one day off? I finally wrote the next chapter. And I promise I won't disappear again. I think I might finally be through some of this writer's block. You can all hate me if you want. That's cool.

The rest of her weekend was pretty uneventful. She made cookies and then made herself sick eating them. She took a nap after being sick so she’d feel better. She watched TV and read. She swam laps in the pool without having to worry about her mother looking disapprovingly at her bathing suit choice. She had a good weekend.

Monday morning rolled around and Lena made her way to school on a high from a weekend without her mother. She was stood at her locker grabbing her books that she needed for her first two classes and putting her others away when Lucy walked up.

“Luthor,” She greeted playfully and Lena cut her eyes around at her and didn’t speak, “How was your weekend?”

“Great,” Lena responded easily and Lucy gaped at her. She never got a positive response from that question, “Mother was out of town. I had a great weekend,” She nodded as she closed her locker and then leaned against it to face Lucy.

“You mean you got the house to yourself and didn’t throw a huge party?” Lucy asked in fake shock as she put a hand to her chest.

“And let someone actually touch Lillian’s priceless antiques?” Lena rolled her eyes, “Please,” She pushed off of the locker and walked beside her best friend when the first bell rang telling them to get to class, “No, I slept a lot and watched a lot of TV,” She shrugged.

“I’m so proud,” Lucy said and Lena looked at her in confusion, “You finally did something like a teenager.”

0~0~0

Lena entered her Biology class which was quickly becoming one of her favorites, not because of the material, but because of the dorky blonde at the front of the room. Miss Danvers, Kara, caught her eyes and shot her a bright smile. Lena ducked her head after she smiled back at her and took her usual seat.

“Okay everyone,” Miss Danvers began once everyone had filed in and the late bell had rang, “Pop quiz time!” She said with a devious smile and then laughed at the disgruntled sounds of her students. She passed out the papers and set a timer for everyone to see on her board, “Good luck.”

Lena finished in two minutes and glanced around to see that no one else had. She looked forward to catch shining blue eyes and a knowing smirk. The blonde beckoned her forward, so Lena stood and took her paper to her. She heard a few sighs from her classmates and sort of felt bad for their struggle. 

She handed her quiz over, Miss Danvers flipped through it, wrote a “100” on the top with something else scribbled just under it. Lena looked at it and smiled. “Meet me in the lab after this class? I’ve already cleared your absence with Alex and I know you’d love to see the frog dissection.” Was written on the top. She nodded and returned to her seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to see something between them. Now, let's see if I can actually write chapters in a decent amount of time.

Lena waited out the rest of the class while she read the novel she was currently working on. She gathered her things up when the bell rang, watched everyone turn in their quizzes, and moved to the front of the room to wait on Kara.

The blonde stood at the door to her classroom waving her seniors goodbye and greeting her freshman as they entered. Lena stood awkwardly before settling her books onto the corner of her teacher’s desk and taking a seat in the woman’s chair. She found an online game of chess to play while she waited for the woman and the students to gather together.

“Okay, everyone!” Kara said as soon as the late bell rang, “We don’t want to waste any time today so let’s make sure that we move through this introduction quickly and get as much lab time as possible,” Her students nodded their agreement as they pulled out their lab notebooks, “Also,” She said and gestured at the girl who was engaged in her game, “This is Lena,” The brunette looked up suddenly, “She’s here to help me keep an eye on things and she can most definitely answer your questions if you have any.” Kara said and the students seemed to accept that.

Lena made her move on the game as Kara continued to talk, “So, we discussed yesterday that we would be dissecting frogs and looking at various organ systems right?” She waited for nods, “Awesome!” She said with such enthusiasm that Lena almost laughed at her, “Okay, you can pick your partners this time, but remember that you are still getting a grade for this so if you goof off the entire time, that’s on you.”

Kara walked over to Lena as the students paired up and entered the adjoining lab room. She watched over the girl’s shoulder as she played against the computer on ‘expert’ mode and moved rapidly. Lena won a few moments later and turned to see Kara staring at her wide eyed. She looked to her curiously and Kara just laughed, “What aren’t you good at?” She asked with a giggle.

Lena just blushed and stood to follow the blonde into the lab. The students were all stood at their stations and setting up everything that they would need in order to be granted their frog for their dissections.

“Would you do me a favor and grab the frogs from the storage room?” Kara murmured and Lena nodded and disappeared only to reappear a moment later with a bucket full of formaldehyde and dead frogs, “Thanks,” Kara said with a smile as Lena situated the bucket on the counter at the front, “Okay, my two guys at the back station, come pick your frog.”

One of the two boys walked up to select his frog from the bucket. He stood and looked disgustedly at them for a long moment before sighing and putting a snobby look on his face, “That’s gross, Ms. Danvers.”

“It’s your grade, Brody,” Kara said without thought, this was the student who always challenged her and acted too good to do anything, “Pick one or fail.”

Brody continued to look at the specimens with the same look on his face. He reached in with a gloved hand only to stop before even touching the liquid that the frogs were currently residing in.

“Oh, come on, Brody!” A red headed girl at the table nearest the bucket said, “You’re going to take forever and I really want a big frog to look at,” She said accusingly. Brody just rolled his eyes at her and Lena grimaced before reaching into the bucket, selecting the biggest frog she could find, and laying it on the girl’s station, “Thanks!” The girl said and her partner echoed her sentiment as they got started.

“You stuck your bare hand in there,” Brody said and Kara laughed from where she was standing and could hear the conversation as she moved around the room making sure everyone had all of their other materials that they would need. Lena just nodded and gestured at the bucket.

“Hands can be washed,” She said with a shrug. Kara didn’t hear what was said next, but suddenly Lena was gone and Brody had that smirk on his face like he was proud of himself for cutting someone down as he usually did.

0~0~0

After grabbing the Literature teacher who was having his planning period across the hall from her room to watch her class for a few minutes, Kara speed walked down the hallway. She checked the bathroom first with no luck, then the empty girls’ locker room and still didn’t find her missing senior student.

As she passed the empty chemistry lab, she heard the sounds of someone clearly trying not to cry. Kara entered the dark lab and found Lena sat at the teacher’s desk at the front of the room with her head hung low and wiping at her eyes.

“Lena?” She said softly and the girl jumped and looked up at her before standing and wiping at her face harshly, “No, darling, it’s okay to be upset. You’re not going to bother me.” Lena sighed and her shoulders slumped but she didn’t let another tear fall, “What happened, sweet girl?” Kara asked as she neared the upset Luthor.

“Nothing,” Lena replied shortly and refused to make eye contact with the blonde.

“Lena, this doesn’t seem like it was nothing. You can tell me. I know he’s a little shit,” Kara said bluntly and Lena snorted out a laugh and shook her head, but she did have the smallest of smiles fighting its way onto her face, “Please, tell me what he said.”

“He didn’t say anything,” Lena said defiantly and finally met blue eyes and held them.

Kara stared her down for a long moment before finally having to accept the girl’s answer, “If you say so,” She saw the girl’s shoulders drop in relief, “But I really think that you need a hug,” Kara said matter-of-factly and Lena looked up at her in alarm. Kara laughed then, “With the look on your face, I’d say that I just told you I was going to stab you with a scalpel rather than hug you,” The blonde said.

Lena just shrugged and tried to play it cool. She hadn’t been hugged in so many years that she didn’t remember who’d been the last to hug her. She allowed the blonde to hug her and after a moment, she melted against her and sighed softly. Kara’s arms tightened around her marginally then and she felt her teacher’s fingers comb through her hair gently.

“I really wish you’d tell me, but I’m not going to force you,” Kara said softly against her hair, “Are you ready to go back?” She asked after a moment of holding the girl tightly and Lena nodded against her, “Would you prefer not to be in the lab?”

“Why would I?” Lena said coolly, “Nothing happened, remember?”


	10. Chapter 10

Kara had kept an eye on both Lena and Brody for the rest of the lab. Lena seemed to be herself again, if not just a little stiffer than usual. Brody, for his part, almost seemed like he was upset that she wasn’t upset.

The brunette stayed away from Brody and his partner for the most part. Kara noticed that she seemed to sort of bond with Sunni, the red head who’d wanted to get on with her dissection and whom Lena had chosen a frog for. The girl had raised her hand at one point and Lena was there before Kara had the chance to get to the girl. She answered her question easily and even smiled when the girl seemed amazed at something that she pointed out and explained.

The students all filed out after cleaning up their stations and when the bell rang to switch classes. Kara reentered the lab after seeing the last student out and saw Lena there straightening things up and putting things away, “You don’t have to do that, Lena,” Kara said as she picked up the stack worksheets the students had done throughout their labs, “Here, you can help me grade these if you want? Unless you really just want to go to study hall.”

Lena shook her head and followed the woman. They sat across from one another at the example lab table in Kara’s classroom. She divided the papers in half and sat the answer sheet between them.

Lena got to work as did Kara. The brunette looked up once she was finished with hers to see that the blonde still had at least ten papers left to grade. She furrowed her eyebrows before realizing that the woman had something other than a worksheet in her hand.

“Lena,” The blonde said so softly it was nearly a whisper, “What did Brody say to you?” She asked without taking her eyes off of the pink sticky note in her hand.

“Nothing,” Lena said after a moment. The blonde met her eyes before handing the note over.

‘I noticed that Brody wasn’t written up, pulled from class, or at least scolded. I guess she didn’t tell you. But someone should know. He said something about her family and her and it was really mean. –Sunni”

Lena bit her bottom lip hard and looked up at her teacher through her lashes, “Want to try that again?” Kara asked softly and Lena sighed and her shoulders fell.

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” She finally said quietly and Kara shook her head and could feel her pulse quicken just slightly, “He’s just a ninth grade asshole. They’re everywhere. They don’t bother me.”

“Except he did bother you, Lena. I need to know what he said. I don’t condone this in my classroom and he knows it.”

Lena fidgeted with the end of her t-shirt for a moment before finally answering, “He said that it was just like a Luthor to do something disgusting and vile and that I must be just like my brother. That I would end up just like Lex and that the entire school was just waiting for me to mess up like him,” Lena mumbled, but Kara heard her.

“Oh, Lena,” The blonde said before she was up and rounding the table to hug the girl once again. Lena felt her tears fall for a second time that day as she was encircled by her teacher’s arms, “I’m sorry. I’ll take care of it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Came her reply, accompanied by a shrug.

“Of course it does. I warned him that one more stunt like this would get him expelled and to be completely honest, it wouldn’t hurt my feelings if he did get expelled.” Lena was silent after that and Kara just held her for a few moments, “Are you okay?”

“I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at stressedoutsunflower.tumblr.com


End file.
